


Happiness

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: The Mustang Family Collection [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Roy had never been this happy before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sapphiredraginprincess on Tumblr. For being wonderful and so nice for putting up with my angsty Family Portrait AU, I have decided to give you happy Royai Baby Fic!
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt 16: In Dreams**

  
**Happiness**

Roy sat in a chair by the bed, a huge smile on his face.

  
“It just hit me again, Riza. We’re parents.”

  
Riza looked up at him, her eyes bright. “The poor kid.”

  
He laughed throwing his head back. He could not remember ever feeling this happy, so content. Right now nothing could touch him. 

  
Their son was fast asleep, lying against Riza’s breast. Roy longed to pick him up, but he didn’t want to wake him. 

  
He settled for staring at their little miracle.

  
A head of black Mustang hair. 

  
You’ll never learn to tame it, kid.

  
Ten tiny, perfect fingers and toes. 

  
Theirs.

  
At last.

  
Their little boy.

  
Roy looked up at Riza again. 

  
He threaded his fingers around hers. “You’re amazing.”

  
“I don’t feel amazing right now. I’m exhausted.”

  
Roy shook his head. “This doesn’t feel real. It’s like an amazing dream I’m about to wake up from.”

  
Her lip twitched. “I’m in too sore to think this is a dream.”

  
He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. “I love you.”

  
“I love you too, Roy.” 

  
“I know now what Hughes meant when Elicia was born. I never thought I could love someone so much.”

  
“Do you hear that, Baby Mustang? Your Daddy’s a changed man.”

  
“Baby Mustang? I don’t think thst will stick. You know we ought to give him a proper name.”

  
“Maes,” she whispered. “If he turns out anything like him, we’ll have done a good job.” 

  
“That’s perfect!” He could feel tears pricking at his eyes.

  
For once, a little bit of rain was a good thing. 

  
“How did you know?” He rubbed at his eyes.”I was going to suggest it.”

  
“I know everything about you,” she said. “Besides, Hughes was a good friend to both of us.”

  
He inclined his head. “Maes Mustang, it has got a certain ring to it.”

  
Somehow, they were able to create life through their love - a life so innocent and unspoilt by the chaos around them. He desperately wanted to keep it that way.

  
Maybe they didn’t deserve a child. They had deprived others of their children after all.

  
Although he knew it was selfish, Roy didn’t care that he was unworthy. He would protect Maes with everything he had, and make sure the kid knew just how loved he was.

  
Roy had imagined many times what it would be like to have his deepest, most heartfelt desire fulfilled. He saw it in his dreams night or night. The illusion kept him going in his darkest days.

  
Now that his dream had become reality, he realised the real thing was so much better.

Fin


End file.
